LegendZ REVOLUTION
by shiron96
Summary: Jacxson tiene últimamente unos sueños muy raros en los que aparece un dragón llamado Shiron. Ranshiin, el dragón del viento negro es ahora rey dragón y quiere hacer desaparecer a los humanos matándolos lentamente. Pero Jacxson y Shiron no lo permitirán.
1. legendz rev Cap1 el resucitar del viento

LEGENDZ REVOLUTION.

El Resucitar Del Viento (Capítulo 1)

"No sé si era real o no aquel sueño. Era un sueño raro, muy real pero épico. Un dragón serio, que su pelaje suave sea bendito junto a sus dos grandes alas con dos diamantes azules. Sus ojos azules… Solamente por eso sabía que podía ser bueno, pero es un dragón y no confío en mis dotes. Esas garras cubiertas por manoplas color café… Shiron, mis sueños repetían eso una y otra vez. El viento contamina mis alas… palabras de ultratumba resonaban en mi cabeza con eco. Dragón negro de ojos amarillos y una larga melena hablaba muy serio. Un sueño extraordinario. Mi alma se consume junto al sueño y despierto."

En la habitación….

-¡Mierda!- grito sorprendido al ver el reloj.- ¡Las 11:30!, llegaré tarde al concierto-. Me levanto, pero aunque tenga prisa con vaguez y sin ganas. Me visto, con unas zapatillas DC, una sudadera y unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros. Cojo la guitarra y bajo a la cocina. Por lo que parece no hay nadie en casa. Cuando voy a abrir la nevera encuentro una nota que llama bastante la atención.

*Tuve que ir con tu padre al hospital, tu abuela está enferma*

Imagino que es mi madre…. Abro la nevera y no hay leche. -¡Mierda tendré que hacer la leche caliente en un día tan caluroso como éste-. Seguidamente me entra un dolor de cabeza insoportable pero al poco tiempo se me pasa. Cojo la guitarra y salgo de casa con el móvil y las llaves, aparte de algo de dinerillo por si las moscas.

En la calle….

Salgo nervioso por cómo me saldrá el concierto, pero aun así sigo pensativo por aquel sueño. Contraigo el entrecejo y pienso, *¿por qué un dragón*. El dolor de cabeza me vuelve a entrar otra vez, es insoportable me vuelvo loco por un momento, me miro la mano y tenía tres grandes garras, pero vuelvo a la normalidad en cuestión de segundos. Sigo hacia adelante con cansancio y con algo de dolor de cabeza pero no pasaba nada hasta después de unos minutos que dejé de respirar. Dejo la guitarra en el suelo y me cojo del cuello con fuerza, no quería hacerlo pero mi mano se movía involuntariamente. En ese momento una brisa suave del mar pasó por mi cabeza relajándome poco a poco. Aun así empiezo a toser en el suelo. En ese momento viene una muy amiga mía llamada Yeko.

-Jacxson, ¿estás bien? .- Me quito la mano e intento controlar la tos.

-Ahora mejor, te lo puedo asegurar. No sé cómo pero he empezado a ahogarme a mí mismo y…- Entonces Yeko me interrumpe.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres ir al concierto?- Me mira preocupada y respondo.

-Sí. No puedo dejarlo, lo controlaré mejor.

-No creo que debas hacerlo, pero si tu quieres pues…

-No te preocupes, podré llegar.

-En ese cazo. ¡Mucha suerte Jacxson!

-¡Gracias!-Le miro con una sonrisa y se va con un despido amistoso. Seguí andando más preocupado porque podría haber muerto pero aquella brisa…¿Una brisa me ha salvado la vida? Me lo pregunto a mí mismo, puesto a que si se lo digo a alguien pensará que estoy loco. Sigo andando y ya puedo ver los preparativos desde esta distancia, pero prefiero tomar un atajo por el parque de los mil árboles, que se le llama así por el gran número de árboles que tiene. Ahora sé que voy a llegar y voy un poco más lento y relajado. Después de caminar unos pasos, escucho un movimiento por las plantas altas. Puede ser un pájaro, pero a lo mejor no. Sigo andando con una respiración profunda ya que me sirve para relajarme. Otra brisa pero más oscura y más maligna, me da una gran mala sensación y miro hacia atrás. Otra vez la brisa vuelve y me harté.

-¿¡Quién hay ahí!- Grito con desesperación. Miro por atrás, me aseguro de que no hay nadie pero al darme la vuelta…

-Hola, bienvenido a tu peor pesadilla.- ¡Era el propio demonio! Me quedo sin habla y de repente de mi boca salen palabras que nunca las había utilizado, es como un acto reflejo.

-¡Shiron, renace!- Un grandioso y gigante dragón de ojos azules, cabello rubio y grandes alas aparece delante de mí a, ¡de la nada! Por lo que parecía me miraba con seriedad y con cara rara de estar diciendo ¿tú quién eres? Pero éste desvía su atención y se concentra plenamente en la batalla. El demonio parecía asustado. Hasta ahora pensaba que los demonios eran las criaturas con más poder del mundo, claro, que ni siquiera creía en ellas. Pero ahora al observarlo empiezo a confiar en el dragón. Le miro un momento más con seriedad y me digo a mí mismo me suenas. Estoy en un estado de shock y averiguo de dónde provenía. Provenía de aquel sueño tan real, pero si él era aquel dragón, ¿por qué me quiere ayudar? Otra vez me empieza a doler la cabeza y el dragón me mira con una risa. Éste me avisa de que mire mi mano.

-¡DIOS!- Tengo una ancha espada, más parecía a una guillotina. En ese momento digo unas palabras raras.

-¡Shiro Fü-Ryü!- Me entra otro estado de shock, pero este dura menos y el dragón me dice:

-¡Gracias, me has quitado un peso de encima!- Me dice señalando el cuerpo consumiéndose del demonio con la espada atravesada por el pecho.

-¿Q-qué he hecho?- Miro al cuerpo desvaneciéndose. Entonces el dragón me mira, apoya una de sus grandes manos en mi hombro derecho y dice:

- No te preocupes jinete, matarás muchos más.- Le miro con cara rara y le digo:

-Llámame Jacxson y, ¿quién eres?

- Soy el dragón del viento, Shiron.

-Dios…- Digo en un susurro.

- Si vas a preguntar por qué no te he querido matar, es porque quien te hablaba era el dragón del viento oscuro, proclamado ahora como rey dragón. En fin, nos vemos pronto.- Entonces me guiña un ojo y desvanece junto a la dulce brisa…

-En el concierto y más.

Después de cantar y tocar, termina el concierto con cientos de aplausos y gritos. Bebo un vaso de agua y mientras me miro en un charco veo con el reflejo a Shiron. Entonces tiro el vaso y desesperadamente salgo corriendo de aquel lugar. En cada reflejo, sea el que sea, veo a Shiron y me mira con seriedad. Ya pienso que se va y bebo agua de una fuente, efectivamente se había ido porque veía que huía de él y el entiende el por qué estoy así. Es obvio. Pero ahora se convierte en brisa y no para de seguirme. Entonces llego a mi casa. Es tarde, mi madre ya está en casa pero mi padre se había quedado en el hospital con mi abuela. Mi madre está preocupada, hace la cena, pero no es gran cosa, es solo un platito de fritos, Termino de cenar y subo a mi cuarto. Apago la luz y Shiron me observaba con atención mientras se desvanecía de nuevo, mientras tanto decía:

Mañana será un entrenamiento, te llevaré a la victoria.- Me duermo y entro otra vez en el sueño…

CONTINUARÁ… (os lo prometo)

Dedicado y agradecido a Noelia Gil, que me apoyó, me corrigió algunas faltas y me dijo que existía ésta página web:

Fdo: Shiron96


	2. LR Cap2 La puerta a lo desconocido

LEGENDZ REVOLUTION. Capítulo 2: La puerta a lo desconocido.

Son las seis y media y me levanto hacia la cocina a bebe un vaso de leche, ya que no consigo dormir porque estoy nervioso por lo que pasó ayer. La verdad… me siento muy raro, como si realmente no tuviera alma en mi cuerpo… como si estuviera vacío y solo se encontrase el viento chocando contra las paredes de mi cuerpo. En ese mismo momento veo una ratita azul que pasa por la ventana para quitarse el frío de la noche. Yo en este momento sé que es Shiron y digo.

-Es una forma graciosa para disfrazarte-. Le digo con una sonrisa en la cara.-¿Por qué no dejas de seguirme?

-El jinete debe estar en todo momento con su legendz-. Me dice serio.

-Yo no soy tu jinete-. Le digo más serio aun.-Yo no he elegido serlo, no quiero poner en riesgo a mi familia ni a mí mismo.

-Ya estáis todos puestos en riesgo-. Le miro serio y me dice.- ¿Crees que si Ranshiin no supiera te habría avisado?

-¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo?-. Le miro entristecido. ¡Responde joder!

-No puedo decírtelo.

Entonces Shiron levanta su cabeza y ve mis ojos con furia ardiente.

-Jacxson, relájate. Te llevaré a un sitio y te explicaré las cosas

Entonces Shiron me coge con sus garras y me sienta en su lomo. Shiron empieza a volar y me dice:

-El mundo legendz está hecho nada más que para la guerra. Pero esto no es una guerra, es una batalla contra tu peor enemigo y te puedo asegurar que es tu peor enemigo. Los legendz existimos de antes que la humanidad y ciertos humanos intentan descubrirnos. Pero no queremos venganza por eso, sino por la contaminación. Eso entristece a Ranshiin, pero… ¿eso no te entristecería a ti? Es como si te quitasen lo que más quieres-. Entonces pienso en Yeko y me pongo triste.

- Parece que ya lo entiendes, pero aun así no puedo consentir que Ranshiin mate a los humanos por eso, todo el mundo puede evolucionar tanto física como psíquicamente. Pero la primera guerra legendz se dio en el año dos mil antes de Cristo. El antiguo rey dragón era bueno, solo quería la paz y nada más. Pero nació un legendz llamado Yaverwok. El rey tenía un mal presentimiento, pero aun así le dejó crecer hasta una edad. En esa edad, Yaverwok se volvió loco por culpa de la muerte de sus padres, del que el asesino todavía se desconoce, ya que los legendz morimos por ser derrotados y no por viejos. Entonces Yaverwok soltó su furia más maligna y poderosa de los dos mundos y mató al rey. Claro que Ranshiin no tiene que ver nada con esto. Fue después cuando Ranshiin mintió al pobre Yaverwok diciéndole que si se proclamaba rey resucitaría a sus padres. Pero más tarde vino un jinete, el jinete del viento, que le arrebató la vida por momento, ya que es el rey dragón.

-Y ahora me toca a mí…

-¡Exacto! Ya lo vas entendiendo. Pero sin un buen entrenamiento no podrás matarle. Por eso te llevo a este sitio.

Entonces Shiron baja la velocidad de su vuelo y se queda en suspensión. Mueve sus alas muy fuertes, levanta su brazo derecho y de la nada sale una isla pequeñita que tenía una puerta con vidrieras y todo tipo de cosas que se le puede añadir para que quede más bonita.

-¿ A dónde lleva esta puerta?- Pregunto con seriedad y curiosidad.

-Lleva al mundo legendz. Pero por ahora no vas a entrar, antes de nada tendrás que entrenar y hasta que no me hinques tu espada en mi costado no te dejaré ir. Mientras entrenas quiero que tengas esto-. Entonces Shiron levanta otra vez el brazo e invoca un colgante con un rubí en medio, era un rubí que atraía mucho la atención y brillaba mucho.

-¿Parra qué sirve?-. Digo ansioso por saber la respuesta.

- Lo sabrás pronto, por desgracia.

Entonces me subo al lomo de Shiron y este empieza a volar. Shiron vuela lentamente por el mar hasta que vinieron otros dos demonios. Saco mi espada repitiendo otra vez las palabras que utilicé la última vez y se la clavo por el costado del dragón donde volaban. Entonces empezaron a caer. Me vuelvo a sentar tranquilamente y Shiron vuelve a volar con tranquilidad hasta llegar a casa. Ya había amanecido y veo a Yeko sacando a su perro.

-¡Yeko!- Grito con alegría.

-¡Hola Jacxson! Estoy escuchando la radio y por lo que parece ha habido un accidente en el hospital que hay en esta ciudad. Han muerto tres personas. ¡Qué miedo! Yo no me acerco más al hospital.

Entonces mis ojos se abrieron como platos y miro al suelo, me empiezan a entrar temblores y aprieto el puño.

-¿Jacxson, estás bien?

Entonces una lágrima se me salta y voy a casa corriendo con una rabia interna gigantesca. Empieza a llover y me dirijo ahora hacia el monte de la ciudad y grito:

-¡Ranshiin! ¡Te mataré y para siempre! ¡Sellaré tu existencia!

Entonces vuelvo a casa y mi madre me da una nota de mi abuela, que dijo que me la diese antes de que muriese.

*Jacxson, sé como te sientes. Aunque creas que no, te estoy mirando desde el cielo y veré como creces y te haces más fuerte, como un verdadero guerrero que daban su vida por la de los demás. Pero no quiero que des tu vida por la mía, sino que vivas por mí lo máximo posible.*

Entonces dejo la nota, miro a Shiron y salgo al patio. Miro a Shiron de nuevo y digo:

-Shiron, hoy va a ser uno de los dos entrenamientos que vamos a tener, quiero que me entrenes al máximo y también quiero que me enseñes como matar a Ranshiin lenta y dolorosamente.

CONTINUARÁ

Fdo. Shiron96 Mensaje:

Ya suficientes muertos hay para que mueras tú también, en vez de morir, vive por ellos y no los olvides, como ellos nunca te olvidarán estén dónde estén pero su alma quedará presente tanto en un colgante como en tu corazón.


End file.
